1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, and particularly, to a movable mold and method of manufacturing the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
A molding process usually packages an LED. However, the molding process often damages the LED chip or the wires connecting to electrodes of the LED chip. In order to avoid the damage on the LED chip or the wires, fluorescent glue or encapsulation material has to be overflowingly provided on the LED chip before the fluorescent glue or encapsulation material is molded, so the thickness of the fluorescent glue or encapsulation material can be large enough to completely cover the wires. The overflow of the fluorescent glue or encapsulation material is wasteful, and the thickness of the fluorescent glue or encapsulation material seriously limits the thickness of the LED package.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED package, and a mold and a method of manufacturing the LED package which can overcome the described limitations.